


Lucy's Poetry Book

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Car Accidents, Dark, Dark Poetry, Depression, Fear, Forced Pregnancy, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Paralysis, Poetry, Rape, Suicide, ritual suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: The dark writings of a troubled girl.





	1. Run, Brother Lincoln

**Author's Notes:**

I have a great reason for starting another oneshot collection. All of this will be dark and disturbing. And not humorous in the slightest. I _could_ put it in _All in the Life of a Loud_ , but I really don't want to scare away any readers with this stuff. So, all my insane stuff will go over there... and the really dark stuff will go here.

These chapters will follow a simple formula: Lucy writes a stanza or two of poetry or prose, and the scene she had in mind will follow it. Sometimes I'll even give you a peek at her reaction.

_Reader be advised_ _:_ This entire collection is dark writing. It may not be the darkest you've ever seen, but I'll give it a fair shot. If death bothers you, if fantasizing about suicide and murder bothers you, if the graphic depiction of mental disorders bothers you, then turn away now.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

LUCY'S POETRY BOOK

_Run, Brother Lincoln_

* * *

"Run, brother Lincoln- Run while you can-

For soon fear will catch- you in his hand."

* * *

A white-haired boy tore through the forest at breakneck speeds. Behind him, above him, all around, the faceless noises of screeches and growls beckoned him from his path.

He ran, and ran, and ran… unstopping as shadows clawed at his clothes under the icy gaze of the moon.

His eyes darted to the left and hairy, spiny creatures looked at him.

His eyes tore to the right and flighty wings and sharped talons were coming right at his face.

He looked ahead and saw a cliff.

His heart stalled as he tried to stop. His body slid to the ground but kept going. He dug his nails into rocks and dirt, screaming as he felt his nails tear apart.

Something grabbed his legs and pulled, and suddenly his breath froze in his lungs as weightlessness filled his stomach.

He was rolling and falling, unstopping, unmoving.

He crashed into the ground and curled into a ball.

A thousand tiny things raced along his body, digging into his clothes, scraping along his skin with their pointed toes.

He tried to open his mouth to scream but a grimy hand seized his neck.

He looked into the void of a hooded figure and his eyes became paralyzed.

He watched as a shiny sliver of metal rose high into the black trees, covering the white moon.

All was quiet as he looked into the darkness underneath that cloak.

He was unable to breathe, unable to pump blood, unable to think, as terror gripped his ribs and ripped them asunder.

His soul bared to the shadows before him, he closed his eyes.

The screeching cheers could be heard.

The ragged breaths of death itself washed over him.

The whistle of steel cutting through the dead air…

And then, silence.

* * *

"Run, brother Lincoln- Run while you can-

For soon fear will catch- you in his hand."

* * *

A journal was closed in a darkened room.

Silence surrounded the image of a little girl sitting on her bed.

The light of the moon shone upon her pretty face…

Where a tiny smile graced bloodless cheeks.


	2. Atonement

**Author's Notes:  
**

Starting with this one, I'm going to post a fun fact explaining the topic the last chapter covered. Also, I'm not sure how often I'll post this. Right now, I don't have any more ideas, but I may be inspired sometime in the future. As you can probably tell my dark writing is much, much shorter than everything else I do haha.

_Run, Brother Lincoln_ : a dramatized description of a person dealing with Generalized Anxiety Disorder.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

_Atonement_

* * *

"Sometimes we become such a failure in life…

…that we can only atone our sins in death."

* * *

A twenty-two year old Lynn Loud sat in a wheelchair in a darkened apartment room.

She was dressed only in her nightgown; being unable to properly wear pants anymore due to a permanent paralysis from the waist down.

Her life was shining brightly through college. She'd earned a scholarship, signed on with a professional team just in the last month, and went out with some friends to celebrate it.

She'd offered to be the designated driver… but in the hype and adrenaline of her future success, she'd forgotten.

A few drinks later, they'd piled into a friend's minivan, and Lynn didn't think twice about her wooziness.

She didn't wake up until a week later in the hospital. She was told the vehicle had veered off course and into a tree.

They had to operate on her legs. They could save them from amputation, but they wouldn't work again.

And she was the only survivor.

It had only been a couple weeks since then. She felt physical pain in her lower spine, and a ghostly pain where she _knew_ her legs would be but could no longer recognize their presence.

The lonesome girl curled up, forcing her fisted hands up to cover her eyes, as she wept for the thousandth time.

She was a failure.

An utter disgrace.

A murderer.

A betrayer.

She held everything great in her hands for one fleeting second…

And now everything was gone.

She turned toward her bed. She wheeled herself over to it and picked up a ribbon.

It was a struggle, but she managed to wrap her legs (by her knees) twice and knotted the red ribbon tightly.

Then, she reached over and picked up a slightly-curved knife, a _tanto_.

She wheeled herself to a mirror and took one last look at herself.

Tears stained her pink cheeks. Her hair was matted and unkempt. Her eyes were dull. Her body was thin and malnourished.

She held up the blade to her major artery, beating within her vulnerable neck.

She spoke to no one in particular:

"Sometimes we become such a failure in life… that we can only atone our sins in death."

The drops of red painting the mirror served as a record for her atonement; the restoration of her honor.

* * *

A sallow girl closed her book, dropping her pen lifelessly to the desk.

She turned toward her sleeping sister; watched as her chest slowly rose and fell in time with her steady breathing.

She walked over as silent as the moon's shadow.

And stroked her sister's pink cheek with a pale, clammy hand.


	3. Leni's Got a Gun

**Author's Notes:**

I've been sitting on this oneshot for over three months. I kept returning to it and setting it aside because of how much it made me feel. This was inspired by Aerosmith's _Janie's Got a Gun_ , which I borrowed for the title. Proceed at your own risk.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

_Leni's Got a Gun  
_

* * *

_Sometimes life gives no happy endings;_

_Sometimes life cares not for your pain;_

_Sometimes we don't have all the answers…_

_Just stringed-puppets, dancing in rain._

* * *

Leni shivered beneath her blanket. Her terrified eyes were shut tight.

In the next bed, her sister was snoring. Out like a light.

Leni saw the hand that dropped a pill into her sister's drink.

She knew what it meant… she knew there was no stopping it.

If she could only hide; if she could only make herself smaller…

But, no.

The door was opening. An emotionless face was peering down at her.

Two strong hands were coming for her body; ripping off her gown…

And Leni cried.

* * *

_Can't run away and hide-_

_No matter how hard we try._

_Doomed for failure from the start-_

_Guess this is how we die._

* * *

Leni fell against the toilet, her mouth full of acid and bile, as she retched harshly into the stale water.

Her hand was clamped around her stomach. Her nails dug in deep enough to draw blood; smearing deep-red against her nightgown.

Tears filled her eyes as she pulled her hair out of the way; not noticing it was stained with vomit.

She was alone. All alone.

Except…

She wasn't.

Her nails dug deeper into her stomach; into her vulnerable belly.

And she wished; she begged God that she _was_ alone in that room.

* * *

_And now the strings are clipped-_

_Our puppets dangle in the void._

_No one can save us now-_

_From being a devil's toy._

* * *

Leni screamed louder as a fist beat into her jaw.

Her teeth felt loose and her skull exploded with pain as she crashed against the bedframe.

" _You fucking fool. How could you let yourself get pregnant!?_ "

Two strong hands gripped her neck, and Leni tried to scream… tried to breathe… tried to whimper out her agony… but couldn't.

" _I should make you kill the baby. No…_ "

Her bruised eyelids barely peeked open to see his fist drawing back…

" _I should fucking murder it myself._ "

Her screams strangled her; blood oozing from her body in multitudinous places…

And two strong fists turned her once pure, creamy body…

…as black as night.

* * *

_What are we to do?_

_What are we to become?_

_Oh, puppet on your cursed string-_

_Your time has now come._

* * *

Two quivering hands reached into the case and picked up sleek metal.

Two trembling wrists crackled with energy as a vase was smashed against a skull.

Two terrified arms held a steering wheel stiffly.

Two shoulders heaved as a man's unconscious body was dragged along the ground and thrown against a sleeping train.

Two eyes blinked open in pain and confusion.

"Where the hell are we?"

Leni pulled out that little piece of metal, and cocked back the hammer.

"At your grave."

He grinned and laughed darkly.

"You don't have it in you, Leni. You never have."

_You're weak._

_You're stupid._

_You're only good for a quick fuck._

_Why don't you turn that gun around, Leni?_

_Why don't you do what everyone wants you to do, Leni?_

" _No!_ "

He froze as the barrel was pushed closer to his face.

" _I'm not weak!_ "

A finger slowly tugged on the trigger…

" _I'm not stupid!_ "

Two startling blue eyes cried in rage and pain as they stared into the scared eyes of a middle-aged man.

" _And I'm no longer your fucktoy, daddy!_ "

* * *

_Sometimes life gives no happy endings;_

_Sometimes life cares not for your pain;_

_Sometimes we don't have all the answers…_

_Just stringed-puppets, dancing in rain._

* * *

Two police officers had their guns trained on a terrified young woman.

She was backed into a corner and holding her gun to the side; shivering, bleeding, scared…

" _Drop the gun! We only want to help!_ "

She shook her head side to side.

" _No one can help me. Stay away!_ "

A hand rested against a small bump on a belly, and squeezed.

There was no way to save them. There was no life for them now.

She looked at the officer on the left right in his eyes.

"Our lives are over…"

He shook his head.

" _Don't! We can help you!_ "

She sighed as her hand flexed around the gun.

"No, you can't."

His mind stammered as that gun slowly quivered with movement.

" _Please, don't make me do this!_ "

Funny.

Leni remembered telling her father that same phrase just a few months ago.

"I'm sorry to make you."

With the flash of lightning, her arm was raised and she pulled the trigger…

On the same night that a man was found murdered underneath a train, a woman was killed by a policeman in self-defense.

The next day the coroner determined _three_ had actually died.

* * *

A trembling hand closed a fading book, as two feet walked down a long hallway.

A curtain of darkness hung over two pools of sapphire tears.

Lucy stood over her sister, Leni…

…and a single drop of sorrowful rain fell from her chin onto Leni's gown-covered stomach.


	4. Humanity, Goodbye

**Author's Notes:**

I've thought of this often over the past year. I knew I wanted to write this one next after the last chapter, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to tell these emotions, this story... until last week. Please be advised that this depicts a suicide, and read at your own risk. I feel the writing is simple and bland in a way, but I wrote how I felt it needed to be wrote... or, I guess, how I had  _felt_  the emotions inside my heart while thinking about it. Just keep in mind that this is just as much poetry, to me, as it is a story.

To be honest, I'm not really sure what I will post next. It surprised me even writing this thing this weekend, even as small as it is. But whatever I do post, I hope it's a welcome surprise. :3

And as always,  _enjoy~_

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019);  _Humanity_  by Scorpions (2007)

* * *

_Humanity, Goodbye_

* * *

Lori sat down at her kitchen table.

A woman in her early thirties. Wrinkles 'round her eyes, a beautiful face just beginning to show wear and age.

She lifted a cup of coffee to her lips, blowing across the steamy top.

She thought of everything that brought her to that exact spot. Her time away from her siblings and parents. Her time devoted to college, her career.

The mug was set on the tabletop; a finger lazily stroked around the lid.

She looked down, absently noting the cup was half empty.

She sighed and left it in place.

Like a wind carrying a leaf to and fro, the woman found herself being led through the living room.

Lori smiled as she paused at the mantle above the fireplace.

Her hand stroked the side of her wedding picture; remembering her nerves and anxiety as she held Bobby's hands, said her vows, walked down the aisle as a newly wed bride…

A wind captured her feet and she took off once again.

Coming to a door, she peeked inside and gave a tiny grin.

She stepped inside and approached the twin beds, standing between them.

Lori bent down and pushed back the hair of her son, kissing his forehead.

She leaned down and kissed the cheek of her daughter as well.

And before she left, as she leaned against the door frame, she looked at them with a tear falling from her chin to the ground.

" _Mommy loves you both very much,_ " she spoke in a quiet whisper.

Before she even knew it, she was at the end of a hallway.

Where a window was waiting with parted curtains.

She looked outside and saw the moon staring down at her.

She saw the shadows crawling toward her from the trees in the backyard.

She turned around and suddenly the lights were off in the house.

Or perhaps they were never on to begin with.

She walked away from the window, her body stiff and shaking.

The shadows, claw-like branches threatening to strangle her, followed closely; nipping at her heels with relentless speed.

She passed an open door, to a room with an open window.

And the moon gazed down upon an empty bedroom, with not a single bed, nor blanket, nor child.

She passed by a fireplace, and the reflection of moonlight glistened over a single frame, showing her degree she had earned from university.

The woman found herself staring down at a coffee mug.

The dark liquid inside didn't stir.

The shadows over passed her, shrouding the table in broken, shattered darkness.

Closing her eyes for a moment.

Sighing.

She sat down.

And from her pocket, she procured a little bottle.

She sat her phone down to the table, and the speakers softly played the song dwelling in her heart.

_Humanity, auf wiedersehen, it's time to say goodbye. The party's over, as the laughter dies… an angel cries…_

She crushed a handful of tablets, stirring them into the murky depths of her mug.

_Humanity, it's au revoir to your insanity…_

She blew a gust of breath over the liquid, as she brought the mug to her lips.

_You sold your soul to feed your vanity, your fantasies, and lies…_

Her throat bobbed as she gulped it down.

A bitter taste more bearable than the bitter pain inside her heart.

_You're a drop in the rain, just a number, not a name; and you don't see it… you don't believe it…_

Lori let herself hum along with the song as her hands gripped the edge of the table.

Her nails digging in…

_At the end of the day, you're a needle in the hay; you signed and sealed it, and now you gotta deal with it._

Her breath caught as her vision swam, as the shadowy claws scraped her sight from her mind.

_Humanity…_

Her elbow bumped into another chair as she slumped to the side, tipping, falling…

_Humanity…_

Her eyes closed as she fell into nothing, too dead to even feel the impact.

_Goodbye._

* * *

The dark one hummed the song she'd heard from her older sister's radio just that morning.

A pair of earbuds in her ears played it on repeat.

Two dark eyes stared through the parted window in her room, seeing the silent carving on the single tree in the backyard.

The inscription  _LLxRS_  surrounded by a heart.

And she wondered to herself…

What could be.

What would be.

And what never will be.

A frail smile cracked across her pale cheeks as she approached her bed, lifting the coffin's door and stepping inside.

And as the moon's shadowy demons swarmed around her, she heard the words repeated over again.

_Humanity…_

_Goodbye._


End file.
